Stand Out
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Simon wants to get the attention of a certain Chipette. So, what's he got planned? More info in my Author's Note inside. Please review! Brimon.


_**A Brimon one-shot. A Goofy Movie's "Stand Out". Out of all the Chipmunks, this song was totally Simon. And, Between Brittany and Jeanette, Brittany seemed the one he would want to Stand Out for. So, I chose her. So, please enjoy and read and review. I wrote this, listening to Tevin Campbell's voice, not an edited version with the Chipmunks' voices. Oh, and their in high school, and it's their cartoon versions.  
**_

_**With that said, once more please review.**_

_**-BrittanySeville18  
**_

* * *

"Simon, are you sure about this?" Theodore asked, making sure Simon's belt wasn't too loose or too tight. Simon nodded, putting on the mic, attaching it to his ear. His outfit was consisted of a blue shirt with a black jacket over it, open at the front. His belt was black and he had matching pants. His glasses fitted his face, complimenting him and were tinted darker so the bright lights wouldn't blind him.

"Don't worry, Theodore. You know I always think things through." Simon reassured as Theodore backed up.

"I know, Simon. But, are you sure fifteen minutes is enough time to think something like this through?" Theodore asked. Simon smiled.

"Relax, Theo. Everything will be fine." Simon said, going over to a highly advanced machine while Theodore followed. Simon now needed to make sure Theodore knew his part.

**In the Auditorium-School Assembly**

Alvin coaxed another kiss out of Eleanor, who then playfully hit his hand away. "Alvin, we need to pay attention!" She scolded softly. Alvin chuckled.

"I am." He whispered lightly in her ear. Eleanor shivered, looking around.

"Where's Simon and Theodore? It's not like them to miss an assembly." She wondered aloud. Alvin then looked around as well.

"You're right..." He said. Brittany huffed in annoyance, resting her cheek in her hand.

"Who cares? I'm just waiting for this thing to get over with so we can go home!" She complained.

**With Simon and Theodore**

"I got it, Simon!" Theodore said for the fifth time. "If you keep going over it, I'm not going to remember everything!" Simon stepped back, his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, Theo. I'm sorry." He said, going over to the curtains and peeking out, spotting his reason for doing what he was doing instantly.

"You _do _realize, everyone out there will recognize your voice once you start singing, right?" Theodore asked, putting headphones on. Simon smiled.

"You _do_ remember that I think things through, right?" Simon replied. Theodore shrugged and flipped a switch, making all the lights in the auditorium go off. The students immediately reacted, some screaming, some shouting about what was up and other things.

"Ready?" Theodore asked, already knowing the answer. Simon adjusted his mic and nodded. Theodore flipped the next switch and music started playing. Simon smiled towards Theodore before going onto the black stage. "Okay..." Theodore whispered. "Here goes."

**Assembly**

The music bounced off the walls of the auditorium, catching everyone's attention. No one noticed Simon, due to the darkness. Until a light hit him and he lifted his head. His voice was mesmerizing, capturing everyone's attention.

"Open up your eyes, take a look at me," Simon sang, pointing at himself with his right thumb. Alvin and everyone were stunned. "Get the picture fixed in your memory! I've been drivin' by the rhythm like the beat of a heart! And I won't stop until I start to stand out." Simon worked his way towards the front of the stage as he sang. "Mmm to stand out! Mmm."

"What's he doing?" Alvin asked, stunned. No one could answer. Baby blue eyes were glued to the normally withdrawn Chipmunk on stage.

"Some people settle for the typical thing. Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings." Simon sang. "It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time." He pretended to look at a watch. "Before I move to the front of the line!" He walked to his left and slid to the right, as though cutting in line. "And once you're watchin' every move that I make!" He did the moonwalk, going in a circle once. "You gotta believe that I got what it taaaaakes!" He sang, hitting the air with his right fist with his last note.

"To stand out!" He sang, stepping forward. "Above the crowd!" He pointed at the crowd, over their heads. "Even if I gotta shout out loud!" He brought his hand, now a fist, down to his side. "'Til mine is the only face you see!" He motioned to his face, holding his hand in front of it and then revealing it by sliding it to the side and resting it back at his side. "Gonna staaaaand out!" He stomped his foot. "'Til you notice me." He said lowly, his gray eyes meeting baby blue ones.

"He's out of his mind..." Alvin said breathlessly. Eleanor nodded, dumbfounded and jaw dropped. The stage's lights began flickering with different colors, making Simon glow, and every now and then, he was a shadow, then glowing. Shadow, glow, shadow, glow. It was hypnotizing.

"If the squeaky wheel's always gettin' the grease," Simon sang, "I'm _tooo_tally devoted to disturbin' the peace! And I'll do it all again, when I get it done. Until I become your number one." Brittany's breath caught and she rested her right hand over her heart, speechless.

"No method to the madness and no means of escape," Simon sang. "Gonna break every rule. I'll bend them _all _out of shape!" Alvin smirked, proud of his younger brother. "It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when, you get the message that I'm tryin' to send."

Theodore smiled, flipping another switch and smoke eased its way onto the stage, the action was rewarded with applause and screams.

"I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head!" Simon sang, clutching his head. "And you know I'm going all of the way, till the eeeeeend!" Simon spun once. "To stand out!" He stomped his foot on the stage. "Above the crowd!" He pointed once more. "Even if I gotta shout out loud!" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "'Til mine is the only face you see! Gonna staaaaand out, 'til you notice me, yeah." Simon smiled as he walked towards the edge of the stage, meeting baby blue eyes as he did so.

Alvin looked over at Brittany, then at Simon and chuckled. _I get it now... Way to go, Si!_

"If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just," Simon said, "_Walkin' by_." He moon-walked backwards, before facing Brittany once more, leaning down and towards her with ease. She sat back slightly, blushing. "There's nothin' that I wouldn't do. If it was gettin' you to notice._ I'm aliiive_." He stood back up. "All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove. I got whatever it taaaakes!" He sang. "It's a piece of cake, heh!" He said, eyebrow arched and smirk in place.

"To stand out!" He sang. Brittany smiled. "Above the crowd! Even if I gotta _shout out loud_! 'Til mine is the only face you see! Gonna, stand out! Staaaaand out, hey!" He hit the air with his fist. "Stand out!" He sang once more. "Yay, yeah, yeah, yeah! Stand out! Hm!" He motioned to his face like before while singing, "'Til mine's the only face you see! Gonna staaaaand out! 'Til you notice me." He finished, his thumb pointed at himself. The auditorium roared with applause, screams and callings of his name.

Row by row, students stood, clapping, screaming, or hopping up and down. Simon smiled as the lights went back on, and the smoke faded off the stage. He knew he'd probably get into trouble, but given his record, he wasn't worried about it. The only thing on his mind now, as he lowered his hand, was the blue eyed Chipette smiling and clapping.

**After School**

Simon, in his normal attire, walked out of the principal's office, adjusting his backpack. As far as he was concerned, a week's worth of detention meant more peace and quiet to study. So, yeah, he wasn't worried about it.

"Simon! Simon!" He was immediately surrounded by girls of the school. "You were amazing!"

"Amazing? He was astounding!"

"He's so cute!"

"Alright, ladies." came Alvin's calm voice as he navigated past them and to Simon. "He's taken. So, if you don't mind." They whined and dispersed, heading out of the building. Ice blue orbs met gray ones. "Well, well, well. Simon Seville. I never knew you had it in you." Simon chuckled, blushing.

"Hey, years with you, are you really surprised?" Simon asked. Alvin rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Halfway, yeah." Alvin said. Theodore came up them. "And our little light-man! Good effects, Theo!" Alvin said, ruffling the youngster's hair. Theodore smiled, playfully hitting Alvin's hand away.

"Thanks Alvin. Uh, where are the Chipettes?" Theodore asked. Alvin smiled, shrugging.

"No clue." Alvin looked at Simon. "So, Mr. Detention, see you at home?" Simon chuckled and nodded. Alvin and Theodore left and Simon made his way to the Study Hall.

"Simon?" came a soft voice. Simon looked back, seeing Brittany by his locker. Simon smiled, his heart racing. He turned and faced her as she came over. "You were amazing..." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Simon asked, blushing. Brittany smiled, nodding.

"I have to go home, I just wanted to let you know." She said and stood on her toes, leaning up. Simon smiled and leaned down, closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

After a few seconds, Brittany pulled back. Their eyes met.

"You really did stand out... And I couldn't take my eyes off you." She said with a bright blush. Simon smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad." He pecked her lips and forehead.

"I'll text you later." She said gently. Simon nodded and watched her leave. He let out a breath and continued to Study Hall. He has never been more grateful for breaking the rules in his life.

* * *

_**All done, please review.**_


End file.
